Warrior of the leaf
by HyperA2019
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has same DNA as Cell and with power of Cells good brother Goldenshine Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will obtain special gene codes to evolve into Perfect Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Death of goldenshine

Chapter 1: Death of goldenshine

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was in the park until the mob arrived which the first member of the mob said "You killed my Son and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the second member of the mob said "You killed my Grandson and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the third member of the mob said "You killed my father and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "You killed my Grandfather and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which the fifth member of the mob said "You killed my Nephew and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the sixth member of the mob said "You killed my Uncle and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the seventh member of the mob said "You killed my brother and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the seventh member of the mob spoke the eighth member of the mob said "You killed my Boyfriend and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which the nineth member of the mob said "You killed my husband and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then a member of the mob knocked Naruto down so the mob got out a kunai.

After the mob got out a kunai the mob painfully slashed Naruto which the mob went home then Naruto struggled to get up so Naruto scanned the area.

After Naruto scanned the area Naruto sensed an unfamiliar lifeform which Naruto channels a little bit of chakra then Naruto struggled to get up so Naruto crawled to the unfamiliar lifeform.

After Naruto crawled to the unfamiliar lifeform Naruto looked at the unfamiliar lifeform which Naruto asked "Who are you" then the unfamiliar lifeform replied "My name is Goldenshine and what is your name strange lifeform" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto and I am a member of the hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Goldenshine asked "Tell me about yourself" which Naruto explained about his life being mistreated then Goldenshine felt angry so Goldenshine leaked a large amount of Ki.

After Goldenshine leaked a large amount of Ki Goldenshine calmed down which Goldenshine touched Naruto with his tail then Goldenshine channels someKi into Naruto so Goldenshine heals Naruto.

After Goldenshine healed Naruto Goldenshine helps Naruto up which Goldenshine said "Before I ask you grant me my dying wish I like to tell you about myself" then Naruto said "I do not know how I can sense that you are a good person and you do not want to die in shame" so Goldenshine said "Thank you young lad I am greatful that you care about an old biological android like me".

After Goldenshine spoke Goldenshine asked "Where would you like me to start" which Naruto replied "Could you explain at the start of your life" then Goldenshine said "That would be fine because it is easier to tell you about who I am" so Goldenshine explained he was created by Dr Gero.

After Goldenshine explained that he was created by Dr Gero Goldenshine said "I was not the only biological android my villianous twin brother Cell was created and unlike my fellow biological androids the two of us was created with mixture of different species DNA" which Naruto asked "what DNA did they use to make you and Cell" then Goldenshine replied "Dr Gero used Saiyan DNA, Namekian DNA, Frieza's DNA, Beerus the god of destructions DNA, Wiess the angels DNA, Five members of the Ginyu forces DNA, Majinn Buu's DNA and Earthian Mr Satans DNA" so Goldenshine explained the rest of his life.

After Goldenshine explained the rest of his life Goldenshine said "I have a final request" which Naruto asked "What is your final request" then Goldenshine replied "Touch my chest and absorb me into your DNA" so Naruto touched Goldenshines chest.

After Naruto touched Goldenshines chest Naruto said "Farewell Goldenshine may Kami bless your journey to the afterlife" which Naruto absorbed Goldenshine into his DNA then Naruto felt a surge of energy so Naruto felt his body change.

After Naruto felt his body change Naruto felt knowledge upload into his mind which Naruto scanned the area then Naruto channels a bit of chakra so Naruto ran to his place.

After Naruto ran to his place Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto walked in so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto felt safe which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto relaxed.

After Naruto relaxed Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto entered the dreamscape then Naruto appeared in the dreamscape so Naruto looked around.

After Naruto looked around Naruto noticed he was in ruins of the hidden whirlpool village which Naruto noticed Goldenshine then Naruto felt confused so Naruto said "How are you alive when I sent you to the afterlife by absorbtion".

After Naruto spoke Goldenshine said "Do not worry about that I am here to explain about the two abilities you gained by aborbing me into your DNA" which Naruto asked "What abilities did I gain when I absorbed you into my DNA" then Goldenshine said "The first ability is you will be able to use other warriors attacks and the other ability is you can use your tail to collect special DNA into your body" so Naruto asked "Can you explain about the ability to use my tail to collect special DNA into my body".

After Naruto spoke Goldenshine explained about his ability to use his tail to collect special DNA into his body which Naruto said "That is interesting because according to the knowledge I gained if I have collected enouugh special DNA into my body I will be able to change into my perfect form" then Goldenshine replied "That is correct and you will be able to use the special abilities of the person who you collected the special DNA from" so Naruto said "I believe I know where to obtain the special DNA of the first hokage Hashirama Senju".


	2. Chapter 2 DNA modifacation

Chapter 2: DNA modification

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto channels a bit of chakra so Naruto ran to a training ground.

After Naruto ran to a training ground Naruto scanned for a hidden lab which Naruto found the hidden lab then Naruto blasted some big rocks out of the way so Naruto entered the hidden lab.

After Naruto entered the hidden lab Naruto scanned for some special DNA which Naruto saw viles of special DNA then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "This is interesting I found blood of hidden leaf village clans and Alpha wolf blood".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "These blood are just what I need to help get me closer to evolve into my perfect form" which Naruto got out some saringes then Naruto used each saringe to draw some blood out so Naruto injected each special blood into his DNA.

After Naruto injected each special blood into his DNA Naruto felt his body slightly change which Naruto gained each of the hidden leaf village clans special ability then Naruto ran out of the hidden lab so Naruto formed a tailed beast bomb sized energy ball.

After Naruto formed a tailed beast bomb sized energy ball Naruto threw it which Naruto destroyed the hidden lab then Naruto ran out of the training ground so Naruto ran back to his place.

After Naruto ran back to his place Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto walked in so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto entered the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed a supreme Kai which Naruto looked at the Supreme Kai then Naruto said "Supreme Kai I like to ask you something" so the supreme Kai asked "What do you want to ask me".

After the supreme Kai spoke Naruto asked "Do you know who my parents are" which the supreme Kai replied "I do know who your parents are" then Naruto asked "what is my parents name" so the supreme Kai replied "Your fathers name is Minato Namikaze and your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Supreme Kai spoke Naruto asked "Do you know what happened to my parents" which the supreme Kai replied "I do know what happened to your parents" then Naruto asked "what happened to my parents" so Supreme Kai explained everything that happened.

After Supreme Kai explained everything Naruto felt angry which Naruto snarled with anger then Naruto growled "When I get my hands on that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha" so Naruto furiously yelled I AM GOING TO KILL HIM".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto flew to the hokage building.

After Naruto flew to the hokage building Naruto gracefully lands on the ground which Naruto entered the hokage building then Naruto went to the hokage office so Naruto entered the hokage office.

After Naruto entered the hokage office Naruto looked at the third hokage which Naruto said "I know who my parents are and I know what happened to my parents" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you know and who told you" so Naruto replied "A powerful old warrior known as Supreme Kai told me who my parents are and he told me what happened to my parents".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen got out a set of keys which Third hokage gave Naruto the set of keys then Third hokage Hurizen said "Those are keys to the Namikaze estate" so Naruto said "Thank you for giving me keys to my parents home".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate Naruto gently hands on the ground which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto scanned the Namikaze estate so Naruto explored the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto explored the Namikaze estate Naruto searched for his parents jutsu scroll which Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll with a copy of the forbidden jutsu scroll then Naruto opened the two scrolls so Naruto studies each jutsu.

After Naruto studied each jutsu Naruto closed the two scrolls which Naruto went out of his clans library then Naruto went to the training room so Naruto entered the training room.

After Naruto entered the training room Naruto scanned the training room which Naruto channels some Chakra with some Ki then Naruto worked on each jutsu so Naruto worked on other warriors attacks in jutsu form.


	3. Chapter 3: UzuNami training

Chapter 3: UzuNami training

After Naruto worked on other warriors attacks in jutsu form a spirit appeared which the spirit noticed Naruto worked on each jutsu with other warriors attacks then the spirit asked **"What Taijutsu do you know"** so Naruto replied "For Taijutsu I know Spinning kick, Dragon tail kick, Tornado kick, Howling fist, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, Yellowflash bullets and Red death piledriver".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know" **which Naruto said "For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Demon forest, Fox Paradise, Hypnotic haze, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo" then the spirit replied **"Those are good genjutsu and what ninjutsu do you know"** so Naruto said "For Ninjutsu I know rasengan, lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, sexy jutsu, Harem jutsu, shadow clone jutsu, Multi shadow clone jutsu and Rasengan".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Ninjutsu and what Wind style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For wind style jutsu I know air cutter, gale palm, Kaze crush, fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and rasenshuriken" then the spirit said **"Those are good Wind style jutsu and Water style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto said "For water style jutsu I know aquaball, aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado, Water, Watera, Waterga, Rasenqua and aqua hammer".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Water style jutsu and what Fire style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For fire style jutsu I know flame shuriken, fox fireball, pyro dragon, pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Firaga and rasenblaze" then the spirit said **"Those are good Fire style jutsu and what Earth style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto replied "For earth style jutsu I know mud dragon, mud bomb, mud bullets, rock blast, Rasenrock and stone hammer".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Earth style jutsu and what Lightning style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For Lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt" then the spirit said **"Those are good Lightning style jutsu and what Wood style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto replied "For Wood style jutsu I know wood dragon, wood hammer, wood blast, Rasenju and wood crush".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Wood style jutsu and what Ice style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto replied "For ice style jutsu I know Ice dragon, Ice hammer, Ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice" then the replied **"Those are good Ice style jutsu and what Lava style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto replied "For lava style jutsu I know lava dragon, lava bomb, lava blast and Magma rasengan".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Lava style jutsu and what Sand style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For sand style jutsu I know sand dragon, sand shuriken, sand hammer, Rasuna and sand crush" then the spirit said **"Those are good Sand style jutsu and what Crystal jutsu do you know" **so Naruto replied "For Crystal style jutsu I know crystal dragon, crystal shuriken, Rasenstal and crystal hammer".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Crystal style jutsu and what Shadow style jutsu do you create"** which Naruto replied "For Shadow style jutsu I created Shadow ball, Shadow hawk, Shadow dragon, Shadow claw and Shadow punch" then the spirit said **"Those are good Shadow style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know"** so Naruto replied "For Kenjutsu I know wasp sting, gust slash, viper bite, cyclone, dancing edge, shark bite, fast blade, red lotus blade, flat blade, shining blade, seraph blade, hard slash, power slash, frost bite, freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of red death and dance of yellowflash".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Kenjutsu and what Sealing jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For Sealing jutsu I know Four point barrier, Truth Teller, Haraishin mark, Summoning seal, Tracker, MinaKushi box and UzuNami tomb" then the spirit said **"Those are good Sealing jutsu and what Heling jutsu do you know"** so Naruto replied "For Healing jutsu I know mitotic regeneration, mystical palm, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna and Life saver".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Healing jutsu and what Special do you know" **which Naruto replied "For Special jutsu I know chakra chain bind, chakra chain dragon, chakra chain spear, chakra chain punch and chakra chain slice" then the spirit said **"Those are good Special jutsu and what Senjutsu do you know" **so Naruto replied "For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are good Senjutsu and what forbidden jutsu do you know" **which Naruto replied "For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic Thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami curse, Blazing Inferno and Madussa glare" then the spirit said **"Those are good Forbidden jutsu and what Warrior attacks in jutsu form do you know"** so Naruto replied "For other warrior attacks in jutsu form I know Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit bomb, Special beam Cannon, Riot Javelin, Instant transmission, Distructo disk, Double Sundae and Gatlin Gun".

After Naruto spoke the spirit said **"Those are excellent attacks that you remade in jutsu form"** which the spirit disappeared then Naruto sensed trouble so Naruto went out of the training room.

After Naruto went out of the training room Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto went outside which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto scans for the location where he sensed trouble which Naruto found the location then Naruto went to the forest so Naruto entered the forest.

After Naruto entered the forest Naruto hid in the bushes which Naruto noticed a female member of the Inazuka clan was in trouble then Naruto looked at the rogue ninja so Naruto channels some chakra into his eyes.

After Naruto channeled some chakra into his eyes Naruto whispered "Byakugun" which Naruto's eyes changed into perfect copy of Hiashi Hyuuga's byakugun then Naruto scanned the rogue ninja so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto noticed the rogue ninja has the metal element Kekki Genkai which Naruto deactivatted the perfect copy of Hiashi Hyuuga's byakugun then Naruto heard what the rogue ninja plans to do to the female member of the Inazuka clan so Naruto got out a smoke bomb.


	4. Chapter 4: Warrior hero

Chapter 4: Warrior hero

After Naruto got out a smoke bomb Naruto used the smoke bomb which the rogue ninja said "Who dares to stop me from claiming a female member of the Inazuka clan" then Naruto replied "I am the one who dares to stop you from claiming a female member of the Inazuka clan" so the rogue ninja said "Who are you".

After the rogue ninja spoke Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" which Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the ninja world from confrontation" then Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" so Naruto said "I fly like a dove and I shine like the stars above".

After Naruto spoke Naruto jumped out of the bushes which the smoke disappeared then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze warrior of the leaf and scum surrender now or you die" so the rogue ninja said "I do not care who you are and if you do not leave it will be you who will die".

After the rogue ninja spoke Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the warrior of the leaf and I am not afraid of you" which Naruto got into Goku's battle stance then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to attack.

After Naruto went to attack Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" which Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art howling fist then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spinning kick" so Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art Spinning kick.

After Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art Spinning kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick" which Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art Tornado kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick" so Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick.

After Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets" which Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets then Naruto yelled "Tail stab" so Naruto stabbed the rogue ninja with Tail stab.

After Naruto stabbed the rogue ninja with Tail stab Naruto yelled "DNA theif" which Naruto collected some of Rogue ninja's special DNA into his body then Naruto released the rogue ninja from his tails grip so Naruto channels some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto readies a Distructo disk which Naruto said "Time to die" then Naruto yelled "Warrior art Distructo disk" so Naruto killed the rogue ninja with warrior art distructo disk.

After Naruto killed the rogue ninja with warrior art distructo disk Naruto looked at the female member of the Inazuka clan which Naruto channels some healing chakra then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu mitotic regeneration".

After Naruto spoke Naruto healed the female member of the Inazuka clan with healing jutsu mitotic regeneration which Naruto asked "Are you OK" then the female member of the Inazuka clan replied "I am OK" so Naruto asked "What is your name".

After Naruto spoke the female member of the Inazuka clan said "My name is Hana Inazuka and what is your name" which Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am warrior of the leaf" then Hana replied "Thank you for saving me from life of forced breeding" so Naruto said "You welcome".

After Naruto spoke Naruto smiled which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hana replied "Yes please" so Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate.

After Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate Hana kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hana in the lips then Hana thought _"My first kiss was with my hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and it was wonderful" _so Naruto thought _"That was my first kiss and it felt incredible"_.

After Naruto spoke Hana said "Thank you for walking me home" which Naruto replied "You welcome" then Hana looked at the door so Hana unlocked the door.

After Hana unlocked the door Hana opened the door which Hana entered the Inazuka estate then Hana closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto relaxed.

After Naruto relaxed Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto entered the dreamscape then Naruto appeared in the dreamscape so Naruto scanned the area.

After Naruto scanned the area Naruto noticed Bills the god of destruction with his angel the grand priest which Naruto felt confused then Naruto asked "How are you here" so the grand priest replied "Me and lord Bills are here to share some info that you might not even know".

After the grand priest spoke Naruto asked "what is the info I might not know" which Bills replied "Hidden in the ruins of Uzushiogakure is a ball of destruction energy that we god of destruction have to be given the ability to use a special move known as Hakai" then the grand priest explained "The ball of destruction energy is made out from God of destructions Hakai and any warrior who absorbs it gains the abilities we God of destruction use" so Naruto said "Thank you for sharing the info with me Lord Bills and Angel of Lord Zeno the king of the 18 universe".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to training ground five then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: Clan leader acceptance

Chapter 5: Clan leader acceptance

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to ruins of Uzushiogakure then Naruto scanned the ruins of Uzushiogakure so Naruto went where he sensed a Hakai ball made from God of destruction destroyer Ki.

After Naruto went where he sensed a Hakai ball made from God of destruction destroyer Ki Naruto carefully picked up the Hakai ball which Naruto carefully absorbed the Hakai ball then Naruto felt a bit stronger so Naruto channels some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to training ground six so Naruto went out of training ground six.

After Naruto went out of training ground six Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the training room so Naruto entered the training room.

After Naruto entered the training room Naruto sat down into meditation position which Naruto linked started to draw in Senjutsu chakra then Naruto entered Hashirama Senju's sage mode so Naruto got up.

After Naruto got up Naruto smiled which Naruto felt a little more stronger then Naruto did some Senjutsu training so Naruto deactivated Hashirama Senju's Sage mode.

After Naruto deactivated Hashirama Senju's Sage mode Naruto went out of the training room which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed Naruto was in hidden waterfall village so Naruto explored the hidden waterfall village.

After explored the hidden waterfall village Naruto sensed the ball of angel Ki which Naruto ran to where he sensed the ball of angel Ki then Naruto carefully picked up the ball of angel Ki so Naruto absorbed the ball of angel Ki.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the door so Naruto unlocked the door.

After Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto went to the hokage building which Naruto entered the hokage building then Naruto went to the meeting room so Naruto entered the meeting room.

After Naruto entered the meeting room Naruto listened to the talk which Naruto sensed a genjutsu then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto sent a chakra pulse.

After Naruto sent a chakra pulse the genjutsu broke which they stopped talking then Naruto said "Sorry if I interupted the talk I came here because I wish to reform the Uzumaki Namikaze clan as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "We will need to do a vote".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and again I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Shikaku spoke Chozo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Tsume said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Tsunade said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Asuma said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Asuma said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Third hokage Hurizen said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Mebuki said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Danzo said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of Uchiha clan I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Danzo spoke Koharu said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Homaru said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then the civilian council said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan because that boy is a demon in human form" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Well done you are now accepted as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto looked at the civilian council which Naruto said "I am not a demon and for acusing me of being a demon I sentence to death by Hakai" then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto coats the civilian council in god of destruction energy.

After Naruto coats the civilian council in god of destruction energy Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "Hakai" then Naruto erased the civilian council with Hakai so Naruto looked at the remaining members if the council.

After Naruto looked at the remaining members if the council Naruto said "If anyone ever tries to harm those who I care about or accuse me being a demon when I am not even a jinchuuriki you will meet the same same fate that the civilian council faced" which Tsume said "Do not worry non of us will ever do something that awful" then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the council meeting room.

After Naruto went out of the council meeting room Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to the Namikaze clan then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to tthe kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Demonic angel love

Chapter 6: Demon angel love

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in land of demons so Naruto scanned the land of demons.

After Naruto scanned the land of waves Naruto sensed a demon which Naruto channels some Ki then Naruto unleashed his Ki so Naruto flew to the demon.

After Naruto flew to the demon Naruto scanned the demons power level which Naruto said "I sense that your power level is at least 5000" then the demon replied **"You are indeed correct mortal" **so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "I am not impressed because your weak and your power level is not even close to the Saiyan named Nappa" which the demon felt angry then the demon replied **"How dare you call me a weakling"** so Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am not afraid of you demon".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to forest of death so Naruto entered the forest of death.

After Naruto entered the forest of death Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to hidden waterfall village.

After Naruto teleported to hidden waterfall village Naruto scanned the hidden waterfall village which Naruto sensed a ball of angels special devine Ki then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto ran to where he sensed a ball of angels special devine Ki.

After Naruto ran to where he sensed a ball of angels special devine Ki Naruto picked up the ball of angels special devine Ki which Naruto absorbed it into his body then Naruto felt a little stronger so Naruto channels some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to forest of death.

After Naruto teleported to forest of death a dangerous animal noticed Naruto which the dangerous animal growled then Naruto looked at the dangerous animal Naruto said "Foolish creature if you try to attack me I will show you no mercy" so the dangerous animal backed away.

After the dangerous animal backed away Naruto went out of the forest of death which Naruto went to the Inazuka estate then Naruto knocked on the door so Naruto waited for the door to open.

After Naruto waited for the door to open the door opened which Naruto noticed a member of the Inazuka clan then Naruto asked "Is Hana in" so the member of the Inazuka clan replied "Miss Hana is in the garden with Lady Tsume".

After the member of the Inazuka clan spoke Naruto asked "Can you take me there" which the member of the Inazuka clan replied "OK follow me" then Naruto entered the Inazuka estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto followed the member of the Inazuka clan to the garden which Naruto said "Good morning Hana" then Hana replied "Good morning Naruto" so Naruto asked "Would you like to go on a romantic date".

After Naruto spoke Hana said "Yes please" which Tsume said "Hold on Lord Naruto before you go on a date with Hana you need to earn my complete approval" then Naruto asked "How do I get your complete approval" so Tsume replied "For you to get my complete approval you simply need to defeat me in a match and the reason is it is Inazuka law that one clan member must face me the leader of the Inazuka clan to be fully approved to have a relationship with member of my clan".

After Tsume spoke Naruto grinned which Naruto said "That is good because as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan I can finally test my skills against another clan leader" then Tsume channels some chakra so Naruto channels some chakra.

After Naruto channels some chakra Tsume went to attack which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" so Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art howling fist.

After Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art howling jutsu Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art spinning kick" which Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art spinning kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick" so Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art Tornado kick.

After Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art Tornado kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick" which Naruto attacked Tsume with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick then Tsume said "That is enough you passed my little test I approve you being my daughters lover and if you ever break her heart I will painfully tear you to shreds" so Naruto replied "I am not one who breaks hearts because a warrior always protect those who he cares about".

After Naruto spoke Hana kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hana in the lips then Naruto said "Lets go on our romantic date" so Naruto followed Hana to the door.

After Naruto followed Hana to the door Hana opened the door which the couple went outside then Hana closed the door so Hana locked the door.

After Hana locked the door Hana followed Naruto to the park which the couple sent five hours together in the park then Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" so Hana replied "Yes please".

After Hana spoke Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate which Hana said "Thank you for walking me home" then Naruto replied "You welcome" so Hana kissed Naruto in the lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Eyes of Itachi

Chapter 7: Eyes of Itachi

After Hana kissed Naruto in the lips Hana unlocked the door which Hana opened the door then Hana entered the Inazuka estate so Hana closed the door.

After Hana closed the door Hana locked the door which Naruto went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in a battle arena so Naruto looked around.

After Naruto looked around Naruto noticed three other Naruto's which Naruto was confused then Naruto asked "How did you appear when I did not use any form of Shadow clone jutsu" so Frieza like Naruto replied "We are Naruto's from three different realities".

After Frieza like Naruto spoke Naruto asked "what do you mean your me from three different realities" which Frieza like Naruto replied "In my reality I escaped from our parents who neglected us for our two sibblings and used the power of the dragon balls to completely change me into the same species as Frieza" then Monkey tailed Naruto replied "I am a different Naruto where I was changed into a Saiyan by the dragon named Shenron and I have reached level of Super Saiyan god" so third Naruto replied "The dragon named Shenron granted me the power of Universe 7 god of destruction and I became Universe 0 God of destruction".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto went to the hokage building which Naruto entered the hokage building then Naruto went to the hokage office so Naruto entered the hokage office.

After Naruto entered the hokage office Naruto looked at the third hokage which Naruto said "I would like to enter the genin exams" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "You can enter the genin exams tomorrow" so Naruto said "That is acceptable".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto went out of the hidden leaf village so Naruto channels some Ki.

After Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to Itachi's location so Naruto spied on Itachi.

After Naruto spied on Itachi Naruto saw what Itachi was trying to do which Naruto shot a Ki orb at Itachi then Naruto said "Brave fighter leave the innocent person alone I am the one who can give you a good fight" so Itachi looked at Naruto.

After Itachi looked at Naruto Itachi said "I suggest that you leave because as a member of the Akatsuki I will show my opponents no mercy" which Naruto laughed then Naruto said "OK member of the Akatsuki show me how strong you are as former member of the anbu" so Itachi replied "Very well lets begin".

After Itachi spoke Itachi went to attack which Naruto went to counter attack then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto yelled "Tail stab bloodline theif".

After Naruto spoke Naruto collected Uchiha DNA into his body which Naruto released Itachi from his tails hold then Naruto felt his body slightly change so Naruto got into UzuNami battle stance.

After Naruto got into UzuNami battle stance Naruto said "OK member of the Akatsuki I can tell you have excellent amount of chakra but I am not impressed that you taken a dark path" which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Warrior art Distructo disk" so Naruto knocked Itachi down with warrior art Distructo disk.

After Naruto knocked Itachi down with warrior art Distructo disk Naruto said "I am not impressed that it taken one move to knock you down and before I go tell the other members of the Akatsuki that they don't stand a chance against me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the warrior of the leaf" which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to training ground 7.

After Naruto teleported to training ground 7 Naruto went out of training ground 7 which Naruto channeled some chakra into his eyes then Naruto wispered "Sharingan" so Naruto activated the perfect copy of Itachi's sharingan.

After Naruto activated the perfect copy of Itachi's sharingan Naruto scanned the area which Naruto deactivated the perfect copy of Itachi's sharingan then Naruto channeled some Ki so Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto channels some chakra into his eyes.

After Naruto channeled some chakra into his eyes Naruto yelled "Sharingan" which Naruto activated the copy of Itachi's sharingan then Naruto channels a little more chakra into his eyes so Naruto yelled "Mangekyou Sharingan".

After Naruto spoke the sharingan changed into copy of Itachi's mangekyou sharingan which Naruto scanned the kitchen then Naruto sensed no trouble so Naruto deactivated the copy of Itachi's sharingan.

After Naruto deactivated the copy of Itachi's sharingan Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto the medic

Chapter 8: Naruto the medic

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in the Uzukage so Naruto went to a mirror.

After Naruto went to a mirror Naruto looked at the mirror which Naruto noticed he was in his perfect form then Naruto said "I look incredible and the power I have feels wonderful" so Naruto smiled.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the hokage building then Naruto entered the hokage building so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage office which Naruto looked at Third hokage Hurizen then Naruto said "I want to enter ninja academy and I am willing to demoatrate my skills in battle" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "You can start in two days time and if you wish to demostrate your skills in battle tomorrow you can test your skills against a ninja of my choice".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "If my chosen opponent is a bloodline user that would be fine" which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage office so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto went out of the kitchen which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto entered the bedroom so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was in the chunin exams arena then Naruto noticed his opponent was a member of the Inazuka clan so Naruto scanned the member of the Inazuka clans dog.

After Naruto scanned the member of the Inazuka clans dog Naruto channeled some chakra through his tail which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto released an ooz like material so Naruto said "Biodog transform".

After Naruto spoke the ooz like material transformed into a similiar copy of the Inazuka clan members dog which Naruto said "Inazuka meet Biodog a animal of my creation and I guess you can call Biodog my son since he is made of bio ooz fused with my own DNA" then Biodog looked at Naruto so Biodog asked "Father who is my selected opponent".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the hokage building then Naruto entered the hokage building so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage office which Naruto stepped in then Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I am going to get myself registered as a medic" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "Come back once you been registered as a medic".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto went to the hospital so Naruto entered the hospital.

After Naruto entered the hospital Naruto went to a medic which Naruto asked "Where do I get myself tested to be registered as a medic" then a nurse replied "You will need to enter medic training room and speak to a female named Shizune Kato" so Naruto went to the medic training room.

After Naruto went to the medic training room Naruto entered the medic training room which Naruto approached Shizune then Naruto asked "Are you Shizune Kato the co boss of the medics" so Shizune replied "I am Shizune Kato and I am one of the two leaders of the medics".

After Shizune spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I like to take the test to be accepted as a medic" which Shizune replied "Follow me to the medical test table" then Naruto followed Shizune to the medical test table so Shizune said "For you to be accepted as a medic I like you to heal the pup with a healing jutsu".

After Shizune spoke Naruto channels some healing chakra which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu cure" so Naruto heals the pup with healing jutsu cure.

After Naruto healed the pup with healing jutsu cure Naruto carefully helped the pup up which Naruto said "I managed to heal the pup and he looks perfectly OK" then Shizune examined the pup so Shizune said "Excellent work you have passed the test and you are now accepted as a medical ninja".

After Shizune spoke Shizune got out a badge which Shizune said "This badge is symbol you are accepted as a medic" which Shizune puts the badge on Naruto then Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me as a medic and I will use my skills to heal and use my skills to allow Elder Tsunade to use both of her families bloodline" so Naruto felt his body change.


	9. Chapter 9: New student

Chapter 9: New student

After Naruto felt his body change Naruto grinned which Naruto said "I am getting closer to evolve into my perfect form" then Naruto went out of the medic training room so Naruto went out of the hospital.

After Naruto went out of the hospital Naruto went to the ninja academy which Naruto entered the ninja academy then Naruto went to the classroom so Naruto entered the classroom.

After Naruto entered the classroom Naruto looked at ninja academy teacher Iruka which Naruto scanned ninja academy teacher Iruka's chakra level then Naruto asked "Are you the teacher of this classroom" so ninja academy teacher Iruka replied "I am this classrooms teacher and my name is Iruka Umino".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto said "I am a new student and I am a good level warrior" which ninja academy teacher Iruka replied "Introduce myself to the other ninja academy students" then Naruto looked at the ninja academy students so Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I can see that many of you could grow to become excellent warriors like myself".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went to his seat which Naruto sat down then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Todays lesson is on different types of jutsu and does any of you know the name of different types of jutsu" then Naruto got up so Naruto said "I know the different types of jutsu".

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Come here and tell everyone the name of different types of jutsu" which Naruto went to ninja academy teacher Iruka then Naruto looked at the ninja academy students so Naruto said "The different types of jutsu is Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Elemental jutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Healing jutsu, Senjutsu, Forbidden jutsu, Negative version of sealing jutsu known as Juinjutsu, Special jutsu that only certain clans are able to use and my personal type of jutsu known as Warrior jutsu".

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "That is correct and I never heard of Warrior jutsu" which Naruto replied "Warrior jutsu is a jutsu only I am able to use" then the bell rang so everyone except the couple went home.

After everyone except the couple went home Naruto approached Hana which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hana replied "Yes please" so Naruto followed Hana out of the classroom.

After Naruto followed Hana out of the classroom Naruto followed Hana out of ninja academy which Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate then Hana kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hana in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hana in the lips Hana turned around which Hana unlocked the door then Hana opened the door so Hana entered the Inazuka estate.

After Hana entered the Inazuka estate Hana closed the door which Hana locked the door then Naruto turned round so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto was about to unlock the door which Naruto sensed two powerful energy signatures then Naruto turned around so Naruto saw two unfamiliar figures.

After Naruto saw two unfamiliar figures Naruto asked "Who are you" which the blueish coloured unfamiliar figure replied "I am known as the Grand Priest and this is Lord Bills the God of destruction" then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I want to know why you are here" so Bills replied "We are here because in three years time I like to recruit you to join my team".

After Bills spoke Naruto said "Why do you want me to join your team in three years time" which the Grand Priest replied "In three years time there is going to be a tournament between the ten universes and ten warriors of each Universe will compete for the joy to use the Seven Super Dragonballs to make a wish" then Naruto asked "What happens to the teams who do not win" so the grand priest replied "Any team who does not win the teams who get defeated will be erased along with their universe".

After the grand Priest spoke Naruto looked really serious which Naruto said "I gladly join your team because I will not allow anyone including Zeno the Onmi king to erased my Universe" then Bills said "We will see you in three years time and who knows I might bring your nine teammates to visit you on the day of the chunin exams" so the grand priest teleported back to the castle of the Omni king.

After the grand priest teleported back to the castle of the Omni king Naruto turned around which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dresmscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was mid air with Parunga then Naruto asked "Are you by any chance related to the dragon named Shenron" so Parunga replied "I do not believe I am related to Shenron and only thing we are related is we can only be summoned when seven dragonballs has been gathered".

After Parunga spoke Naruto said "I plan to teleport to Namek and summon you because I plan to speak my three wishes" which Parunga replied "I can only grant certain wishes and there are certain wishes that I am unable to grant" then Parunga told Naruto what wishes he is able to grant so Naruto smiled.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Team Zero Formaation

Chapter 10: Team Zero Formation

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the hokage building then Naruto entered the hokage building so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage office which Naruto stepped in a little closer then Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I would like to enter the genin exams and begin my personal mission to get the power I need to evolve into my perfect form".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You can enter the genin exams tomorrow" which Naruto replied "Thank you for allowing me to enter the genin exams" then Naruto turned round so Naruto went out of the hokage office.

After Naruto went out of the hokage office Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to training ground 44 then Naruto entered training ground 44 so Naruto channeled some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to Orochimaru's hidden sound village lab so Naruto searched for some injections of Kekki Genkai.

After Naruto searched for some injections of Kekki Genkai Naruto found injections containing land of demons bloodlines which Naruto picked each injection then Naruto grinned so Naruto injected each land of demons bloodline into his body.

After Naruto injected each land of demons bloodline into his body Naruto felt his body slightly change which Naruto said "I am a little closer to evolve into my perfect form and once I evolved into my perfect form Madara Uchiha will not stand a chance" then Naruto channeled some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to the seven dragonballs then Naruto said "Mighty dragon of Namek come forth and grant my wishes" so the seven dragonballs activated.

After the seven dragonballs activated the Namekian dragon Parunga appeared which Parunga looked at Naruto then Parunga said "Young warrior since you summoned me I will grant you four wishes and certain wishes is not what I can grant" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "For my first wish I wish Goldenshine was revived with the same DNA as me" which Parunga's eyes glew then Goldenshine appeared with the same DNA as Naruto so Parunga said "Your first wish has been granted".

After Parunga spoke Naruto said "For my second wish I wish my Universe known as Universe 0 has a God of destruction" which Parunga's eyes glew then Beerus the god of destructions dad Bills appeared so Parunga said "Your second wish has been granted".

After Parunga spoke Naruto said "For my third wish I wish certain warriors who has been slayed be revived as the goid guys" which Parunga's eyes glew then some of the defeated warriors appeared as good guys so Parunga said "your third wish has been granted and when Bills became your universes god of destruction his former angel attendant the grand priest became your universes angel".

After Parunga spoke Naruto said "My final wish is my universe gets invited to the tournament of power" which Parunga's eyes glew then Parunga said "Your final wish has been granted and the tournament of power takes place in the place that is nicknamed the arena of the 18 multiverse" so Bills said "We have three years until the tournament of power begins and since grand priest is back with me Zeno's two elite guards will be the tournament of powers ref".

After Bills spoke Bills said "Take us to the hyperbolic time chamber" which the grand priest replied "Yes Lord Bills" then the grand priest tapped the ground so the team teleported to the Hyperbolic time chamber.

After the team teleported to Hyperbolic time chamber the team entered the Hyperbolic time chamber which Bills said "Naruto, Goldenshine, Tarble, Raditz, Tambourine and Cooler" then Naruto asked "Who do you plan to recruit for the tournament of power" so Bills replied "I plan to recruit a blue Majinn Buu, Android 16, Hana of the Inazuka clan and Path of six sages".

After Bills spoke the team went to the Inazuka estate which Bills knocked on the door then the door opened so the team entered the Inazuka estate.

After the team entered the Inazuka estate the team saw the Inazuka's trainning which Bills approached Hana then Bills said "Greetings young Hana I am Bills the universe 0 god of destruction and I like to recruit you to my team for a very important event" so Hana asked "What is this important event".

After Hana spoke Naruto said "The event is called The tournament of power and the winner of the event gets to make a wish from the seven super dragonballs while the teams who do not win they will get erased with their entire universe" which Hana looked brave then Hana replied "Count me in and I will try not to fail" so Naruto said "Excellent".

After Naruto spoke the grand priest went to get the remaining warriors which 5 minutes later the grand priest arrived with the remaining warriors then Bills said "I will meet the ten of you at training ground 5 and we will travel to the battle arena of the void" so Bills teleported with seven of the ten warriors.

After Bills teleported with seven of the ten warriors the grand priest teleported to Bills which Naruto said "I have a feeling that our invite will be canceled and that is fine" then Hana kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hana in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hana in the lips Naruto recieved a mental message saying their invite is not canceled and their team seriously needs to train which Naruto looked at Goldenshine then Naruto said "We need to get Hana a lot more stronger and best way to do that is make her a Saiyan with same skills as Goku's mother Gine" so Goldenshine said "I agree and I will travel to universe 7 earth to use the seven dragonballs to wish Hana gain abilities of Goku's mother Saiyan Gine".

After Goldenshine spoke the two channeled some Ki which the two touched their forehead then the two yelled "Instant transmission" so the two teleported to training ground six.

After the two teleported to training ground six Goldenshine followed Naruto out of training ground six which Goldenshine followed Naruto to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The eight Naruto's

Chapter 11: The eight Naruto's

After Naruto opened the door Goldenshine followed Naruto into the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Goldenshine followed Naruto to the kitchen.

After Goldenshine followed Naruto to the kitchen Goldenshine followed Naruto into the kitchen which the duo had something to eat then the duo had something to drink so the duo had a wash.

After the duo had a wash the duo cleaned their teeth which Goldenshine followed Naruto out of the kitchen then Goldenshine followed Naruto to a bedroom so Naruto said "You can sleep in this room because that would have been my bedroom".

After Naruto spoke Goldenshine said "That room will do wonderfully well" which Goldenshine entered the bedroom then Naruto went to the other bedroom so Naruto entered the other bedroom.

After Naruto entered the other bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was in a training ground with what he believed to be Shadow clones then Naruto asked "Are each of you a Shadow clone of me" so the first Naruto replied "We are not Shadow clones because each of us is a counterpart of you".

After the first Naruto spoke Naruto asked "What do you mean your my counterparts" which the first Naruto counterpart replied "I am known as Universe 0 God of destruction Naruto, the second counterpart is known as Friezarian Angel Naruto, the third counterpart is known as Saiyan Naruto, the fourth counterpart is known as Majestic Hollow Naruto, the fifth counterpart is known as Ninjagami Naruto and sixth counterpart is known as Gormiti herald of the light Naruto and finally the seventh counterpart is known as Equestrian Sage Naruto" then Naruto said "Why are the seven of you counterparts of me here" so Equestrian sage Naruto replied "We are here because in three years time not only the evil organization known as Akatsuki make their move the team known as the evil gods will make their move against the people of your world".

After Equestrian sage Naruto spoke Majestic hollow Naruto said "In three days time meet us in forest of death for the meeting of the eight Naruto's and each of us will share a ball of energy to help you in your quest to evolve into your perfect form" which Ninjagami Naruto said "We will not able to help your friend evolve into his own perfect form you will be able to obtain certain special DNA's that the two of you need to evolve into your perfect form from the other labs of the rogue ninja Orochimaru" then Naruto said "I agree the eight of us must meet because each of us must protect our own ninja worlds from the forces of darkness" so Friezarian Angel Naruto said "Until we meet again not in the dreamscape farewell Goldenshine Naruto".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw Goldenshine went out of the bedroom which Goldenshine followed Naruto to the kitchen then the duo entered the kitchen so the duo had something to eat.

After the duo had something to eat the duo had something to drink which the duo had a wash then the duo cleaned their teeth so the duo went out of the kitchen.

After the duo went out of the kitchen Goldenshine followed Naruto to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the duo went out of the Namikaze estate.

After the duo went out of the Namikaze estate the duo Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Goldenshine followed Naruto to training ground 44 so the duo entered training ground 44.

After the duo entered training ground 44 the duo channeled some chakra which the duo touched their forehead then the duo yelled "Warrior art instant transmission" so the duo teleported to Orochimaru's hidden mist village lab.

After the duo teleported to Orochimaru's hidden mist village lab the duo searched for hidden mist village bloodlines which the duo found the hidden mist village bloodlines then the duo injected hidden mist village bloodlines into their bodies so the duo's bodies slightly changed.

After the duo's bodies slightly changed Goldenshine said "We are another step closer to evolve into our perfect form and once we evolved into our perfect form that snake freak along with your enemies will not stand a chance against us" which Naruto said "Your brother Cell would not stand a chance against us and we will show warriors of the 18 Universes we are two of the strongest warriors alive" then the duo channeled some Ki so the duo touched their forehead.

After the duo touched their forehead the duo yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" which the duo teleported to training ground 44 then Goldenshine followed Naruto out of training ground 44 so Goldenshine followed Naruto to the hokage building.

After Goldenshine followed Naruto to the hokage building the duo entered the hokage building which Goldenshine followed Naruto to the hokage office then the duo entered the hokage office so the duo looked at Third hokage Hurizen.

After the duo looked at Third hokage Hurizen Naruto said "We have emptied the hidden mist village of your former student Orochimaru and when I say emptied hidden mist village lab of Orochimaru we taken the hidden mist village bloodlines he collected into our bodies" which Third hokage Hurizen asked "Why did you inject the hidden mist village bloodlines my former student collected into your bodies" then Goldenshine replied "We did that because when we collected enough bloodline ninja's blood into our bodies we will be able to evolve into our perfect form and the two of us will become the strongest ninja alive" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Continue your personal mission and if the two of you see my former student Orochimaru I want him to be eliminated".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "We will gladly kill Orochimaru and when we evolve into our perfect form we can finally enter the ultimate tournament known as Tournament of power against the eighteen universes 10 chosen warriors" which Naruto said "The two of us like to enter the genin exams and become genin rank ninja" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "You can enter the genin exams tomorrow" so Naruto said "Thank you for allowing us to enter the genin exams and to show our skills in battle I suggest that ten of the hidden leaf villages best test ten of us warriors of Team Universe 0 in a little one on one friendly bout".


	12. Chapter 12: Genin exam

Chapter 12: Genin exam

After Naruto spoke the duo turned around which duo went out of the hokage office then the duo went out of the hokage building so the duo went to the Namikaze estate.

After duo went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then the duo entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which the duo went to the kitchen then the duo entered the kitchen so the duo felt hungry.

After the duo felt hungry the duo had something to eat which the duo had something to drink then the duo had a wash so the duo cleaned their teeth.

After the duo cleaned their teeth the duo smiled which Naruto followed Goldenshine to his room then Goldenshine entered his room so Naruto went to his own room.

After Naruto went to his own room Naruto entered his own room which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in a different location so Naruto scanned the new location.

After Naruto scanned the new location Naruto noticed his seven counterparts which Naruto asked "What is going on here" then Saiyan Naruto replied "The seven of us was summoned into your dreamscape and all eight of us are asleep" so Naruto asked "Who have such a power to bring us together in my dreamscape".

After Naruto spoke God of destruction Naruto said "The only one who can do that is a Supreme Kai of all Supreme Kai's a legend known as Supreme Kai of the Naruto Multi dimension" which Naruto replied "I do not believe such a Supreme Kai actually exsist" then God of destruction Naruto said "To many of us that is true that Supreme Kai does not exsist yet every single of us Naruto's might really be a piece of him when he was truly alive" so Saiyan Naruto said "That could be true and that might not be true".

On the next day Naruto got up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw Goldenshine come out of his room which the duo went to the kitchen then the duo entered the kitchen so the duo had something to eat.

After the duo had something to eat the duo had something to drink which the duo had a wash then the duo cleaned their teeth so the duo went out of the kitchen.

After the duo went out of the kitchen the duo went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the duo went out of the Namikaze estste.

After the duo went out of the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then the duo was a signal flare so the duo went to the forest of death.

After the duo went to the forest of death the duo entered the forest of death which the duo went to the location of the signal flare then the duo arrived at the location of the signal flare so Naruto saw his seven counterparts.

After Naruto saw his seven counterparts Goldenshine was confused which Goldenshine asked "How is there eight of you" then God of destruction Naruto said "The seven of us is your friends counterpart and the seven of us Naruto's came to meet our counterpart Biological android Naruto" so Naruto asked "Why are the seven of you here".

After Naruto spoke God of destruction Naruto said "The seven of us came to share a ball of our energy to help the two of you get closer to evolve into your perfect form" which each of the seven counterparts formed two energy balls then the seven counterparts gave the duo an energy ball so the duo absorbed the energy balls into their body.

After the duo absorbed the energy balls into their body the duo started to change which the duo examined each other then Goldenshine said "This form it feels impressive and I believe this forms name is Ruby Goldenshine" so Naruto said "My new form feels incredible and I think I call my new form Sapphire Naruto".

After Naruto spoke God of destruction said "You are both another step closer to evolve into your perfect form and the remaining hidden labs of Rogue ninja Orochimaru have the remaining keys to help you evolve into your perfect form but once you both gained an energy ball of Zeno of Omni kings energy you will finally be able to evolve into your perfect form" which the seven Naruto's disappeared back to their world then Naruto said "Ruby Goldenshine we need to test our new form" so Goldenshine replied "I agree Sapphire Naruto once we completed the genin exam we will return to Forest of death to test our new form".

After Goldenshine spoke the duo went out of the forest of death which the duo went to the ninja academy then the duo entered the ninja academy so the duo went to the classroom.

After the duo went to the classroom the duo entered the classroom which the duo went to their seat then the duo sat down so ninja academy teacher teacher Iruka arrived with ninja academy teacher Mizuki.

After ninja academy teacher teacher Iruka arrived with ninja academy teacher Mizuki ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Today is the genin exams and to pass the genin exams you will need to perform three jutsu" which ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "The three jutsu you need to perform is clone jutsu, Subsitution jutsu and transformation jutsu" then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "We will call each of you and you will come here to perform the three jutsu" so ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "Naruto come here and perform the three jutsu".

After ninja academy teacher Mizuki spoke Naruto got up which Naruto went to the two ninja academy teachers then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto formed a handsign.

After Naruto formed a handsign Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu" which Naruto transformed into Super Saiyan 3 Goku then Naruto changed back so Naruto formed another handsign.

After Naruto formed another handsign Naruto yelled "Subsitution jutsu" which Naruto switched with Goldenshine then Naruto switched back so Naruto formed a two handed handsign.

After Naruto formed a two handed handsign Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which Naruto shadow clone appeared then Naruto shadow clone dispelled itself so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Well done you pass the genin exam".


	13. Chapter 13: Rise of Tarbleditz

Chapter 13: Rise of Tarbleditz

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka gave Naruto a hidden leaf village ninja headband which Naruto puts the hidden leaf village ninja headband on then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "You are now a ninja" so Naruto replied "Thank you Iruka sensei".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of the classroom which Naruto went out of the ninja academy then Naruto went to the graveyard so Naruto entered the graveyard.

After Naruto entered the graveyard Naruto searched for his parents grave which Naruto found his parents grave then Naruto smiled so Naruto said "Mother and Father I will make you proud when I evolve into my perfect form".

After Naruto spoke Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto scanned for the location so Naruto located the area where he sensed trouble.

After Naruto located the area where he sensed trouble Naruto opened his eyes which Naruto scanned some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to the location where he sensed trouble which Naruto stepped in to protect ninja academy teacher Iruka then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "Mizuki I knew you was a villian who pretends to be a defender and to see you have hurt Iruka sensei I believe there is only one person who deserves to slay you".

After Naruto spoke Mizuki asked "Who do you think you have chosen to be my opponent" which Naruto replied "Your opponent will be my two Saiyan friends Tarble of planet Vegeta and Raditz of planet Vegeta" then Naruto used Warrior art instant transmission to teleport the two Saiyans so Naruto said "I am sorry if I summoned you by instant transmission I have a favour to ask".

After Naruto spoke Tarble asked "What did you want to ask" which Naruto replied "I like you to use your skills to show this traitor that he is no match for a Saiyan" then Raditz said "The two of us could easily defeat that weakling but there is one Saiyan strong enough to match Gogeta who is like the other fusion Vegito" so Tarble looked at Raditz.

After Tarble looked at Raditz Goku's brother Raditz looked at Tarble which Raditz said "Tarble if your brother can perform a fusion with my brother the two of us can do the same" then Tarble replied "That is a good idea because our combined power we can finally truly test our brothers skills to see if they managed to surpass us" so Raditz said "I agree lets do the fusion".

After Raditz spoke the two saiyans looked at Mizuki which the two Saiyan performed the fusion move then the two saiyans yelled "Fu sion Ha" so the two saiyans single fingers touched.

After the two saiyans single fingers touched the two saiyans activated the fusion which the two saiyans fused together to become a stronger saiyan then the saiyan said "Traitor my name is Tarbleditz and you will get no mercy from a saiyan like me" so Mizuki got out a vile of aqua bluish green liquid.

After Mizuki got out a vile of aqua bluish green liquid Mizuki said "I do not care who you are I am going to kill you and once your dead I am going to kill that demon Naruto" which Mizuki popped the lid off the vile then Mizuki said "I will use the power given to me by Lord Orochimaru and kill you all" so Mizuki drank the aqua bluish green liquid.

After Mizuki drank the aqua bluish green liquid Mizuki threw the vile away which Mizuki powered up then Mizuki said "The power of Lord Orochimaru is incredible and with the power of Lord Orochimaru's curse seal fomula I will kill the nine tail demon fox Naruto" so Tarbleditz grinned.

After Tarbleditz grinned Tarbleditz said "If you are strong as you believe you can fight a tailed beast why don't you try fight me" which Tarbleditz channeled some Ki then Tarbleditz unleashed his Ki so Tarbleditz entered Super Saiyan 2 form.

After Tarbleditz entered Super Saiyan 2 form Tarbleditz said "This is Super Saiyan 2 and I am strong as Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form" which Tarbleditz got into a fighting stance then Tarbleditz said "You can have the first move and to show I am being honest I will not dodge the attack" so Mizuki went to attack.

After Mizuki went to attack Mizuki punched Tarbleditz in the face which Tarbleditz laughed then Tarbleditz said "That was highly weak because it did not even hurt and even Piccolo of the Namekians can throw a stronger punch than that" so Tarbleditz yelled "Saiyan tail spin".

After Tarbleditz spoke Tarbleditz striked Mizuki with Saiyan tail spin which Tarbleditz went to attack then Tarbleditz yelled "Galick shot" so Tarbleditz attacked Mizuki with Galick shot.

After Tarbleditz attacked Mizuki with Galick shot Tarbleditz yelled "Big bang gun" which Tarbleditz attacked Mizuki with Big bang gun then Tarbleditz yelled "Distructo ball" so Tarbleditz attacked Mizuki with Distructo ball.

After Tarbleditz attacked Mizuki with Distructo ball Tarbleditz said "I believe that was enough tasting of my skills and now time to die traitorous scum" which Tarbleditz prepares his final move then Tarbleditz yelled "Galick Kamehame attack" so Tarbleditz destroyed Mizuki with Galick Kamehame attack.

After Tarbleditz destroyed Mizuki with Galick Kamehame attack which Tarbleditz powered down then Tarbleditz said "Slaying scum like Mizuki felt incredible and I enjoyed seeing scum like Mizuki turn to dust" so Tarbleditz defused back into the two saiyans.

After Tarbleditz defused back into the two saiyans Raditz said "Thank you for allowing us to test the ability to use our brothers Fusion move" which Tarble said "The power of our fusion form Tarbleditz felt incredible and once we mastered our fusion form we are going to challenge our brother to a little match to see how strong they grew" then Naruto said "That be fine becaause I like to see how strong your brother became since I last saw them" so Tarble teleported back with Raditz.

After Tarble teleported back with Raditz Naruto carefully picked up ninja academy teacher Iruka which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to the medical room which Naruto carefully placed ninja academy teacher Iruka onto the bed then Naruto said "Stay here to recover and I will let Third hokage Hurizen know what happened" so Naruto went out of the medic room.


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect evolution

Chapter 14: Perfect evolution

After Naruto went out of the medic room Naruto went to the hokage building which Naruto entered the hokage building then Naruto went to the hokage office so Naruto entered the hokage office.

After Naruto entered the hokage office Naruto explained what happened which Third hokage Hurizen said "Good job" then Naruto turned around so Naruto went out of the hokage office.

After Naruto went out of the hokage office Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to Hana which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hana replied "Yes please" so Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate.

After Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate Hana kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hana in the lips then Hana looked at the door so Hana unlocked the door.

After Hana unlocked the door Hana opened the door which Hana entered the Inazuka estate then Hana closed the door so Hana locked the door.

After Hana locked the door Naruto turned around which Naruto felt some Ki calling him then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to Zeno the Omni kings palace then Naruto noticed it was the grand priest that summoned him so Naruto asked "I am curious why you summoned me".

After Naruto spoke the grand priest said "I summoned you because Bills the god of destruction and Lord Zeno's previous attendant was killed by a powerful evil Saiyan god named Akuma" which Naruto asked "Is he like the evil Saiyan Cumber" then the grand priest replied "He is a whole lot more dangerous than him and he would even kill Cumber if that Saiyan gets in his way" so Naruto said "That evil Super Saiyan god is a threat to all life and for me to get strong enough to defeat him I will need a major upgrade".

After Naruto spoke the Grand priest asked "What will you need to be strong enough to defeat the evil Super Saiyan god" which Naruto replied "I need the rest of the hidden village clans blood and the same to be given to Goldenshine plus we need some of Lord Zeno's blood to finally evolve into our perfect form" then the grand Priest tapped the ground with his angel scepter so the blood of the remaining hidden village clans was uploaded into Naruto.

After the blood of the remaining hidden village clans was uploaded into Naruto the same happened to Goldenshine which Goldenshine teleported to Naruto then the duo followed the grand priest to Zeno so Zeno gave the duo a ball containing his blood.

After Zeno gave the duo a ball containing his blood the duo absorbed it into their body which the duo evolved into their perfect form then Zeno said "Now that you have evolved into your perfect form you have the power to defeat the evil Super Saiyan god Akuma and wave a path of justice" so Goldenshine replied "Lord Zeno thank you for giving us some of your DNA we will use the power of our perfect form to protect the innocent and slay the evil Super Saiyan god".

After Perfect Goldenshine spoke Perfect Goldenshine teleported to Universe 7 to stop his brother from attacking the innocent which Perfect Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to the evil Super Saiyan god which Naruto said "Evil Super Saiyan god Akima for killing Lord Bills the god of destruction and Lord Zeno's previous attendant you will face the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Perfect Naruto" then Evil Super Saiyan god replied "Those fools believed they was undefeatable until I eliminated them and if you get in my way I will destroy your planet like the worthless rock it is" so Naruto said "Very well I will show you why I am the strongest warrior of the hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance which Naruto said "You will get no mercy from me Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma" then Naruto went to attack so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Taijutsu art howling fist which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art dragon tail kick" then Naruto attacked Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Taijutsu art dragon tail kick so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art tornado kick".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Taijutsu art tornado kick which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art spinning kick" then Naruto attacked Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Taijutsu art spinning kick so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets which Naruto powers up Saiyan Goku's attack the Kamehameha then Naruto readies the Kamehameha so Naruto said "Time to die Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma".

After Naruto spoke Naruto yelled "Warrior art Kamehameha" which Naruto destroyed Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma with Warrior art Kamehameha then Naruto smiled at his attack being powerful enough to turn Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma to nothing so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to the Grand priest then Naruto said "Evil Super Saiyan god Akuma was blasted to nothing by me in words the two purple cat god of destructions dad and Lord Zeno's previous attendant was avenged" so the grand priest asked "Who would you pick to be your universes god of destruction".

After the grand priest spoke Naruto said "I believe that Indra Otsutsuki would make an excellent god of destruction and Asura my Universes angel with Nagato a former member of the uncorrupted Akatsuki as my Universes Supreme Kai" which the grand priest replied "I like the idea of the three being picked to replace the three of us even when your universe never had a Supreme Kai before" then Naruto used Warrior art Instant transmission to teleport to Supreme Kai of times sister so Naruto approached the Supreme Kai of times sister.

After Naruto approached the Supreme Kai of times sister Naruto asked "Are you the one known as the Supreme Kai of space" which the Supreme Kai of space replied "I am Supreme Kai of times sister the Supreme Kai of space and who are you brave warrior" then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Perfect Naruto and I could reunite you with your sister" so Supreme Kai of space replied "That would be wonderful because I have not seen my sister in years".


	15. Chapter 15: The Teams

Chapter 15: The Teams

After Supreme Kai of space spoke Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission" so the duo teleported to the time nest.

After the duo teleported to the time nest the duo approached the Supreme Kai of time which Naruto said "Lady Supreme Kai of time I have brought your sister Lady Supreme Kai of space to you" then Supreme Kai of Space said "Hello sis long time no see" so Supreme Kai of time replied "It is good to see you sis".

After the Supreme Kai of time spoke the Supreme Kai of time looked at Naruto which the Supreme Kai of time said "Thank you for reuniting me with my sister Supreme time of space" then Naruto replied "You welcome" so Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to training ground six so Naruto went out of training ground six.

After Naruto went out of training ground six Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was in the forest of death then Naruto explored the forest of death so Naruto walked to a hidden cave.

After Naruto walked to a hidden cave Naruto entered the hidden cave which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto focused his energy so Naruto unlocked the power of Super Saiyan god along with power of Golden Frieza.

After Naruto unlocked the power of Super Saiyan god along with power of Golden Frieza Naruto transformed into Super Perfect Golden warrior god Naruto which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "The combined power of Super Saiyan god and Golden Frieza feels incredible" so Naruto tested his new power.

After Naruto tested his new power Naruto picked up some of the warriors other Ki attacks which Naruto said "I feel even stronger and perfect God of Destruction Angel warrior form would feel incredible" then Naruto looked at some trainning dummies so Naruto performed some Ki attacks on the trainning dummies.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto turned around so Naruto went to the ninja academy.

After Naruto went to the ninja academy Naruto entered the ninja academy which Naruto went to the classroom then Naruto entered the classroom so Naruto went to his seat.

After Naruto went to his seat Naruto sat down which the others arrived then Hana sat next to Naruto so ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with the jonin rank ninja's.

After ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with the jonin rank ninja's ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Today I will set you in a team of three with a jonin" which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai with Jonin rank ninja Kakashi Hatake" then the first three students got up so Kakashi stepped in.

After Kakashi stepped in Kakashi said " Team 7 come with me to the roof top for an introduction" which Team 7 went to the roof top for team introduction then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abrame with Jonin rank ninja Kurenai Yuhri" so the second three students got up.

After the second three students got up Kurenai stepped in which Kurenai said "Follow me to the flower field for team introduction" then Team 8 went to the flower field for team introduction so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 9 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with Jonin rank ninja Asuma Saratobi".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke the third three students got up which Asuma stepped in then Asuma said "Come with me to the BBQ for team introduction" so Team 9 went to the BBQ.

After Team 9 went to the BBQ ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 10 is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen Briefs with Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai" which the fourth three students got up then Maito Gai stepped in so Maito Gai said "Team 10 with the power of youth come with me to the dojo for team introduction".

After Maito Gai spoke Team 10 went to the dojo for team introduction which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hana Inazuka and Son Sharlot with Jonin rank ninja Yamato Senju" then the last three students got up so Yamato said "Come with me to the forest of death for team introduction".

After Yamato spoke Team 11 went out of the classroom which Team 11 went out of ninja academy then Team 11 went to the forest of death so Team 11 entered the forest of death.

After Team 11 entered the forest of death Team 11 got into position which Jonin rank Yamato said "We will do a team introduction and I will start to show you how it works" then Yamato said "My name is Yamato Senju, I am known as Tenzo Senju, My likes is Lady Tsunade, Lord Hokage Hashirama Senju, Lord Hokage Tobirama Senju, Lady Mito Uzumaki Senju, my clan, My cousin clan, my dislikes is Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, Danzo, The civilian council, My hobbies is Gardening, Training, Meditating, Reading, Writing, Drawing, my dream is to become new leader of the Senju clan and my goal is to restore the Senju clan" so Yamato said "It is your turn to introduce yourself Great Warrior".


	16. Chapter 16: Team 11 vs Yamato pt1

Chapter 16: Team 11 vs Yamato pt1

After Yamato spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Perfect Naruto, my likes is my mothers clan the Uzumaki clan, my fathers clan the Namikaze clan, my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze, Ramen, Hana Inazuka, Hidden leaf village Konoha, My ancestral home Uzushiogakure, my dislikes is that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha, Traitors, Perverts, Rapists, Evil gods, my hobbies is Reading, Writing, Flying, Training, Drawing, Meditating, my dream is to be hokage just like my father and my goal is to kill that Murderous bastard Madara Uchiha in the most brutal way ever imagined by a warrior of my level" which Yamato said "It is your turn lady Dog" then Hana replied "My name is Hana Inazuka, my likes is my clan, my mother Tsume Inazuka, my brother Kiba Inazuka, Dogs, my dislikes are Cats, Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, my goal is to help Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze restore the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and my dream is become a better dog sage than the previous dog sage" so Yamato said "It is your turn Monkey tail".

After Yamato spoke Sharlot said "My name is Sharlot son, I am a member of warrior race known as a Saiyan, my likes is the Saiyan race, Meditating, Training, my ancestral home Planet Sadala, Ramen, my hobbies is Training, Flying, Reading, Writing, Drawing, Colouring, Meditating, My dream is to challenge the four tailed beast who is known as SonGoku Otsutsuki the great monkey sage, my goal is to reach my species highest level Super Saiyan God or my species other highest level Super Saiyan Sapphire" which Yamato thought _"This will be tough my students is something like an avenger, A future dog sage and a powerful fighter who wishes to fight a tailed beast in a match" _then Yamato said "Meet me at training ground 43 for a test to see if you are accepted as members of Team 11" so Yamato went to the hokage office.

After Yamato went to the hokage office Sharlot flew to her place which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hana replied "Yes please" so Naruto followed Hana out of training ground 44.

After Naruto followed Hana out of training ground 44 Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate which Hana kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Hana in the lips so Hana said "Thank you for walking me home".

After Hana spoke Naruto said "You welcome Hana my love" which Hana looked at the door then Hana unlocked the door so Hana opened the door.

After Hana opened the door Hana entered the Inazuka estate which Hana closed the door then Hana locked the door so Naruto turned around.

After Naruto turned around Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto turned around so Naruto went to the kitchen.

10 minutes later Naruto got to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto entered the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed he was in a spirit realm which Naruto noticed his friend Goldenshine then Naruto asked "How are you here" so Goldenshine replied "I am here because I was killed by an assassin who worked for Chumpa the brother of Universe 7s Beerus the god of destruction".

After Goldenshine spoke Naruto asked "Why was you killed by an assassin" which Goldenshine replied "I believe it was a message sent to Cell saying if Cell ever dares to challenge Universe 8 Hit the Assassin Cell would be eliminated" then Naruto said "Do not worry my friend I will try dig deeper into the alien blood within me to search for special energies to give me a power boost even if the power boost is temporary" so Goldenshine replied "Good luck and if you see my brother use the dragon balls to wish for me to come back to life to fight Cell in a match".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

5 Minutes later Naruto got out of the bedroom which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen for species.

5 minutes later Naruto felt he was safe which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

Minutes later Naruto got to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to Hana Inazuka then Naruto said "Lets travel to training ground 43 together" so the couple ran to training ground 43.

After the couple ran to training ground 43 the couple entered training ground 43 which the others arrived then Jonin ninja Yamato said "Your test is simple you will each need to defeat a Wood clone and I suggest you fight with the desire to kill my wood clone" then Jonin ninja Yamato channeled some chakra so Jonin ninja Yamato formed a two handed handsign.

After Jonin ninja Yamato formed a two handed handsign Jonin ninja Yamato yelled "Wood style wood clone jutsu" which three Yamato wood clones appeared out of the ground then Jonin rank ninja asked "Who is going to the first to fight a wood clone" so Naruto replied "I will go first and test a new power against your wood clone".

After Naruto spoke Naruto stepped in which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto started unleashing his chakra with his Ki so Naruto glew golden red.


	17. Chapter 17: Team 11 vs Yamato pt2

Chapter 17: Team 11 vs Yamato pt2

After Naruto glew golden red Naruto said "What do you think of my Super perfect Naruto 1 mode" which Yamato replied "That is an interesting power boost" then Naruto said "Allow me to show you power of my Super perfect Naruto 1 mode" so Naruto got into Taijutsu stance.

5 minutes later Naruto went to attack which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Wood style wood dragon jutsu" so Naruto attacked Yamato with wood style wood dragon jutsu.

After Naruto attacked Yamato with wood style wood dragon jutsu Naruto said "That was a jutsu created by Hashirama Senju the husband of Lady Mito Uzumaki Senju a fellow member of my mothers clan the Uzumaki clan" which Naruto formed a rasengan then Naruto yelled "Rasengan" so Naruto knocked a Yamato wood clone with rasengan.

After Naruto knocked a Yamato wood clone with rasengan Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto readies an attack then Naruto yelled "Warrior art Kamehame HA" so Naruto defeated the Yamato Wood clone.

After Naruto defeated the Yamato Wood clone Naruto stepped back which Hanabi stepped in then Hanabi channeled some chakra so Hanabi yelled "Byakugun".

After Hanabi spoke Hanabi activated her Byakugun Hanabi got into her families Taijutsu stance Hana went to attack which Hanabi yelled "Eight tri grams 64 palms" then Hanabi attacked Yamato Wood clone with Eight tri grams 64 palms so Hanabi yelled "Eight tri grams air palm".

After Hanabi spoke Hanabi attacked Yamato wood clone with eight tri grams air palm which Hanabi yelled "Eight tri grams twin lion assault" then Hanabi defeated Yamato wood clone with Eight tri grams twin lion assault so Naruto destroyed the Yamato wood clone with a spirit bomb.

After Naruto destroyed the Yamato wood clone with a spirit bomb Hanabi stepped back which Son Sharlot stepped in which Sharlot channeled some chakra with some Ki then Sharlot went to attack so Sharlot clashed with the remaining Yamato wood clone Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move.

After Sharlot clashed with the remaining Yamato wood clone Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move Sharlot shot a ball of Chakra fused Ki ball which Sharlot formed a chakra enfused Ki ball then Sharlot yelled "Saiyan art Soul punisher" so Sharlot attacked the remaining Yamato wood clone with Saiyan art Soul punisher.

After Sharlot attacked the remaining Yamato wood clone with Saiyan art Soul punisher Sharlot yelled "Taijutsu art Saiyan tail spin" which Sharlot attacked the remaining Yamato wood clone with Taijutsu art Saiyan tail spin then Sharlot prepares an attack so Sharlot yelled "Saiyan art final flash".

After Sharlot spoke Sharlot defeated the remaining Yamato wood clone with Saiyan art final flash which Sharlot stepped back then Yamato said "You have passed my test and you are now accepted as members of Team 11" so Yamato went to the give the Third hokage Hurizen Saratobi the good news.

After Yamato went to the give the Third hokage Hurizen Saratobi the good news Sharlot used instant transmision to teleport home which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hanabi replied "That would be nice" so Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home" which Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips so Hanabi looked at the door.

After Hanabi looked at the door Hanabi unlocked the door which Hanabi opened the door then Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate so Hanabi closed the door.

After Hanabi closed the door Hanabi locked the door which Naruto turned around then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the Namikaze estate.

5 minutes later Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

5 minutes later Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bathroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto went to the bathroom.

3 minutes later Naruto entered the bathroom which Naruto had a nice shower then Naruto dried himself so Naruto went out of the bathroom.

After Naruto went out of the bathroom Naruto went back to the bedroom which Naruto got into bed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was in another type of dimension then Naruto noticed he was surrounded by a group of spirit like creatures known as Kwami's so each Kwami formed a ball of their type of energy.

After each Kwami formed a ball of their type of energy they inserted a ball of their type of energy into Naruto which Naruto felt a tiny shift then Naruto said "Thank you noble creatures for the gift in a form of your energy" so a red kwami replied "You welcome noble warrior".

On the next day Naruto noticed his body was tiny bit altered which Naruto felt the new energy fuse with his two energies then Naruto thought _"This power it feels incredible and my body it feels a tiny bit more stronger than ever" _so Naruto got out of bed.

After Naruto got out of bed Naruto got his clothes on which Naruto went out of the bedroom then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the door so Naruto unlocked the door.

After Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto turned around which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto ran to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then the others arrived so Yamato asked "Do you have any missions".


	18. Chapter 18: S rank mission pt1

Chapter 18: S rank mission pt1

After Yamato spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "I do have a mission and it is an A rank mission" which Yamato asked "What is the A rank mission" then Third hokage Hurizen said "The mission is to protect Tazuna from Gato and his thugs" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "We accept the mission and that Gato will not stand a chance against my power even if he hires couple of Rogue ninja's" which Naruto said "Hold onto me because we are going to teleport" then they held onto Naruto so Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" then Team 11 glew so Team 11 teleported to land of waves.

After Team 11 teleported to land of waves Naruto noticed the damage Gato done which Naruto thought_ "I will combine Sage mode of Hashirama Senju with Frieza's golden form"_ then Naruto started to power up so Naruto started to combine Sage mode of Hashirama Senju with Golden power of Frieza.

15 minutes later Naruto activated energy of golden Frieza with Sage mode of Hashirama Senju which Naruto scanned Hashirama's DNA for a jutsu which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Sage art wood style village restoration" so Naruto used Sage art wood style village restoration to restore Land of waves former beauty.

After Naruto used Sage art wood style village restoration to restore Land of waves former beauty Naruto went to the bridge area Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Sage art wood style bridge of true freedom" then Naruto created a bridge with Sage art wood style bridge of true freedom so Naruto went back to the Team.

After Naruto went back to the Team Naruto said "This is power of Golden Sage Naruto and thanks to this power I not only restored the lands of waves beauty I built the bridge with one simple powerful jutsu" which Tazuna came with the land of waves people then Tazuna asked "Is this true you restored the land of waves beauty and completed the creation of the bridge" so Naruto replied "That is correct and I plan to give Land of waves back it's former hero with giving a trio the power to protect your village".

After Naruto spoke Gato arrived with two members of the Akatsuki which Gato said "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikage destroy them for daring to defy me" then Naruto grinned so Naruto laughed.

15 minutes later Naruto stopped laughing which Naruto said "Do you really think these two weaklings can stand against me" then Itachi replied "It sounds like you wish to fight us" so Naruto said "Sorry to admit I love to defeat the both of you in a fight I wait for your opponent to arrive and challenge the two of you to a fight".

15 minutes later a voice said "Ninja art hidden mist jutsu" which a person casted the hidden mist jutsu then the persons voice said "Kisame Hoshikage I was hoping I get to face you in combat" then another voice said "Itachi Uchiha I knew that Madara would recruit you and unlucky for you a certain Uchiha recruited me" so Kisame demanded "Who are you".

After Kisame spoke the voice said Prepare for trouble and make that trouble" which the other voice said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation" then the voice said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" so the other voice said "We announce the will of fire with truth and love".

After the other voice spoke the voice said "We shine like the stars above" which the person dispelled the mist then the person said "Zabuza Mamochi the demon of the mist" so the other person said "Obito Uchiha former student of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage".

After Obito spoke Zabuza said "Team Rocket fight with the power of light" which Obito said "Surrender now or face us in a fight" then the duo said "Pokey is a true delight and that is right" so Zabuza Mamochi got ready to fight Kisame Hoshikage.

After Zabuza Mamochi got ready to fight Kisame Hoshikage Obito got ready to fight Itachi which the two swordsman started to clash blade to blade then Naruto noticed some Samehada scales so Naruto quickly swiped the Samehada scales.

After Naruto quickly swiped the Samehada scales Naruto absorbed the Samehada scales which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "Members of Team Rocket show no mercy" so Zabuza grinned.

After Zabuza grinned Zabuza said "At last" which Zabuza formed some handsigns then Zabuza yelled "Water style water dragon jutsu" so Zabuza attacked Kisame with water style water dragon jutsu.

After Zabuza attacked Kisame with water style water dragon jutsu which Zabuza formed some handsigns then Zabuza yelled "Water style slicing water wave jutsu" so Zabuza attacked Kisame with Water style slicing water wave jutsu.

After Zabuza attacked Kisame with Water style slicing water wave jutsu Zabuza formed some handsigns which Zabuza yelled "Water style razor water shockwave jutsu" then Zabuza defeated Kisame with Water style razor water shockwave jutsu so Kisame said "Zabuza I will be back and when I do I am going to show you why I am better member of the seven swordsman of the mist than you".

After Kisame spoke Kisame exploded into burst of water which it turned out the Kisame that Zabuza defeated was a water clone then Obito said "Lets see who out of us is the better ninja you a decedent of Madara or me the decedent of Izuna" then the two Uchiha's started to clash Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move so Obito said "Common Itachi lets see you use that Mangekyou Sharingan of yours".

After Obito spoke Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan which Itachi said "Now that I have activated my Mangekyou Sharingan I am going to kill you in order to claim your eyes to cure myself" then Obito laughed so Obito said "Don't get cocky boy I kmow how to handle a Mangekyou Sharingan user".

After Obito spoke Obito channeled some chakra into his eyes which Obito yelled "Mangekyou Sharingan" then Obito activated his own Mangekyou Sharingan so Obito said "My Mangekyou Sharingan is not like your Mangekyou Sharingan I do not go through the negative effect of being a Mangekyou Sharingan user as I gained mine by killing a corrupted member of our clan".

After Obito spoke Obito formed a few handsigns which Obito yelled "Mangekyou Sharingan realm of the uncorrupted Indra Otsutsuki" then Obito castesld his version of Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukiyomi so Itachi tried to counter with Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukiyomi.


	19. Chapter 19: Narukid released

Chapter 19: Narukid released

After Itachi tried to counter with Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukiyomi Obito said "I will break the Uchiha curse and Itachi do not even try escaping because only way to escape my Genjutsu is to kill your opponent and your opponent resembles the Uchiha curse itself" which a cursed Uchiha clone appeared then Obito said "Kill the enemy that is the Uchiha curse in human form" so Itachi replied "Very well I will control the curse and show you I am the strongest of the Uchiha".

After Itachi spoke Itachi went to attack the Uchiha curse which Itachi formed some handsigns then Itachi yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" so Itachi attacked the Uchiha curse with fire style fireball jutsu.

After Itachi attacked the Uchiha curse with fire style fireball jutsu Itachi materialized a sword which Itachi grabbed the sword then Itachi said "Die and never again will you claim the fire within me" so Itachi sliced the Uchiha curse's head off.

5 minutes later the Genjutsu was released which Itachi's mangekyou sharingan changed then Itachi asked "What just happened to me" so Obito replied "What happened is that your Mangekyou sharingan transformed into purified eternal mangekyou sharingan and you now have a purified amatuetsu".

After Obito spoke Itachi fled to Akatsuki base which Obito said "The two of us hope you are OK because Akatsuki can not be trusted" then the duo went to their own base so Naruto looked at Gato.

After Naruto looked at Gato Naruto grinned which Naruto said "I have something special for you and you will have no mercy from me for what I will show you" then Naruto channeled some chakra so Naruto focused some Senjutsu chakra with some Super Saiyan blue power.

After Naruto focused some Senjutsu chakra with some Super Saiyan blue power Naruto activated a power known as Blue Sage Naruto power which Naruto said "I call this Blue Sage form and Blue Sage power is when I combined Saiyans Super Saiyan blue power with Hashirama sage mode" then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Blue Sage art Rasenbeam cannon".

After Naruto spoke Naruto obliverated Gato with Blue Sage art Rasenbeam cannon which Naruto deactivated his Blue Sage mode then Naruto powered down so Naruto said "Gato eliminated and he was lucky I did not try create a power known as Angel Sage of Destruction mode".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went back to his team which Naruto said "I have eliminated Gato and land of waves is forever safe but to make sure it remains protected I will use a trick Cell the biological android of universe 7" then Naruto channeled all his energies through his tail so Naruto formed a handsign.

After Naruto formed a handsign Naruto's tail opened which Naruto released a medium sized ooz then Naruto released an egg like orb from his tail so Naruto said "Awaken from your egg like orb Narukid".

After Naruto spoke the egg like orb exploded revealing Narukid Naruto's version of Cell Jr which Naruto said "Narukid my son protect land of waves from those who dare to harm it and I expect you to come to my place once a week for father son warrior training" then Narukid replied "Yes father and do not worry I will see you next week for father son training at training ground 44" so Naruto retracted his tail.

After Naruto retracted his tail Naruto said "If you are unable to reach me you can mentally contract Hana because you could call her your mother even when you are only made of my DNA" which Narukid replied "I can do that father and once my mission is complete I will rejoin myself into your DNA" then Naruto said "Hold on because I am going teleporting" so Team 11 held onto Naruto.

After Team 11 held onto Naruto Yamato said "Lets go home" which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Team 11 teleported into the hokage office which Yamato said "Mission was complete and not only two members of Akatsuki appeared two members of an Anti Akatsuki known as Team Rocket appeared" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "Who was the two members of Team Rocket" so Naruto replied "Team Rocket member Obito Uchiha arrived to fight Itachi and Team Rocket member Zabuza Mamochi arrived to fight Kisame".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "I will send your mission pay to your accounts tomorrow" which the couple looked at each other then Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" so Hana replied "Yes please".

After Hana spoke Naruto followed Hana out of the hokage office which Naruto followed Hana out of the hokage building then Naruto smiled so Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate.

After Naruto followed Hana to the Inazuka estate Hana said "Thank you for walking me home" which Hana kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Hana in the lips so Hana looked at the door.

After Hana looked at the door Hana unlocked the door which Hana opened the door then Hana entered the Inazuka estate so Hana closed the door.

After Hana closed the door Hana locked the door which Naruto turned around then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto ran to the Namikaze estate.

15 minutes Naruto arrived which Naruto stopped channeling some chakra with some Ki then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bathroom which Naruto entered the bathroom then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the bathroom then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the mindscape which Naruto appeared in the mindscape then Naruto noticed an unfamiliar creature so Naruto asked "Who are you".

After Naruto spoke the unfamiliar creature said "My name is Bojack and I am here to sent some energy that I have" which Bojack sent some of his Ki through Naruto then Bojack said "This will improve your body" then Bojack injected Truffles DNA into Naruto so Bojack disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20: Team Universe 0 gathered

Chapter 20: Team Universe 0 gathered

After Bojack disappeared Naruto felt his body get a bit stronger which Naruto imagines a mirror then a mirror appeared so Naruto looked at the mirror.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto went out of the kitchen which Naruto went to the bathroom then Naruto entered the bathroom so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the bathroom so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to training ground 43 then Naruto entered training ground 43 so Naruto thought _"It is time for some training and test a new power"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto began to do some training then Naruto detected 2 high powered Ki signatures so Naruto turned around.

After Naruto turned around Naruto said "Who are you and what are you doing here" which the purple cat like creature replied "I am Bills Universe 0 God of destruction and father of Beerus Universe 7 God of destruction plus father of Champa Universe 6 God of destruction" then the light blue skinned like person said "I am Daishinkan twin brother of the grand priest and we are here because we wish to recruit you for an important event" so Naruto asked "What is this important event".

After Naruto spoke Bills said "The important event is something called Tournament of power where the winner gets to make a wish from the Super Dragonballs and any universe who does not win the tournament will be erased with their team minus the angels by Zeno the Onmi king" which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "Sign me up because with my skills we will have a good chance to win" so Bills looked at Daishinkan.

After Bills looked at Daishinkan Bills said "Take us to the witch who guards home of infinite losers" which Daishinkan replied "Yes Lord Bills" then Daishinkan raised his scepter so Daishinkan tapped the ground.

After Daishinkan tapped the ground the trio teleported to the witch who guards the home of infinite losers which Bills looked at the witch then Bills said "Witch we would like to borrow Saiyan named Tarble, Saiyan named Raditz, Namekian named Tampourine, Child twin of Majinn Buu named Kid Buu, Frieza's brother Cooler and the Ginyu Squad" so the witch asked "What will you give me in exchange for them to be summoned and fully revived".

After the witch spoke Naruto got out a Tri pronged kunai which Naruto said "Here is a tri prongef kunai made by my father Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage" which Naruto gave the witch a tri pronged kunai then the witch said "This gift is acceptable" so the witch summons the 10 chosen warriors from the home of infinite losers.

After the witch summons the 10 chosen warriors from the home of infinite losers the witch fully revived the ten warriors which Daishinkan said "Lord Bills it appears we now have 11 warriors" then Bills replied "That will be fine I will offer something highly incredible to Lord Zeno for a chance to have the extra fighter in the team" so Daishinkan teleports them all to Lord Bills planet known as Universe 0 Planet Sadala.

After Daishinkan teleports them all to Lord Bills planet known as Universe 0 Planet Sadala Tarble asked "Where are we" which Bills replied "Warriors welcome to Planet Sadala and unlike Universe 6's Planet Sadala this planet Sadala is my home and I brought you all here because each of you will need to be ready for the Tournament of power" then Cooler asked "What is this tournament of power" so Daishinkan explained everything about the tournament of power.

After Daishinkan explained everything about the tournament of power Raditz laughed which Raditz said "That brother of mine Kakarot really lost his marbles to want a fight that badly and I believe each of us agree to join this tournament but we will need a large amount of training" then Daishinkan replied "Excellent we will use this planets Hyperbolic time chamber to train for 4 years and 4 years is at least 4 weeks outside the hyperbolic time chamber" so Team Universe 0 teleports into Universe 0 planet Sadala hyperbolic time chamber.

4 hyperbolic years later Team Universe 0 went out of Universe 0 planet Sadala hyperbolic time chamber which Daishinkan focused his Ki through his scepter then Daishinkan said "Hey brother we are ready and I like to meet your children my nephews and niece's" so Team Universe 0 was teleported to the arena within the void of time.

After Team Universe 0 was teleported to the arena within the void of time the grand priest approached his brother which Daishinkan approached the grand priest then Daishinkan said "Kaishinkan I hope you have been training in the angelic arts" so Kaishinkan replied "I have and I hope you done the same because if there is a chance I would put your skills to the test by facing you in a little exabition match".

After Kaishinkan spoke Daishinkan grinned which Daishinkan said "It has been many years since we last had a spar against each other in front of the true angels who taught us the angelic arts" which the other Universe teams arrived then Raditz saw his brother so Raditz approached his brother.

After Raditz approached his brother Raditz said "Kakarot you idiot because you wanted to be pushed to the limit all teams will be forced to fight to protect their home from being erased" which Goku was confused then Goku asked "How is it possible that you are here when you was killed by Piccolo a Namekian who I once thought in a fight" so Raditz frowned.

After Raditz frowned Raditz said "Don't change the subject and answer the question little brother" which Goku replied "I wanted to be pushed to the limit and maybe go past the level of Super Saiyan blue to a whole new level" then Raditz said "Once this is over I will use the Super Dragonballs to bring all the erased Universes back along with our birth planet that was renamed Planet Vegeta" so Goku replied "OK big brother but you better give it your all or you will be defeated by me because I have far surpassed our parents and maybe one of our two great ancestors".


	21. Chapter 21: uzushio lord Evolution

Chapter 21: Uzushio lord Evolution

After Goku spoke Raditz was about to speak which everyone was teleported back home then Naruto noticed he was teleported to training ground 0 with a cloak so Naruto went out of training ground 0.

After Naruto went out of training ground 0 Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bathroom.

After Naruto went to the bathroom Naruto entered the bathroom which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of the bathroom which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto took his cloak off so Naruto clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto noticed his counterparts which Naruto asked "How is this possible that we Naruto's are all here" then Vampire Naruto replied "Each of us used a jutsu or something like a spell to connect dreamscapes and the other effect each of us will gain something from each other in order to evolve" so Majestic hollow Naruto said "What he means anything we gain in the dreamscape we will gain in reality".

After Majestic hollow Naruto spoke Naruto asked "How can I gain power to evolve" which Majestic hollow Naruto said "For you to evolve I will give you some of my blood with some Majestic hollow Reiatsu along with fragments of the Zambakuto Hyorinmaru, Ninjagami Naruto will give you some of his blood with some Soul Reaper Reiatsu along with fragments of the Zambakuto Ryujin Jakka, Daiyoukai Naruto will give you some of his blood with some Daiyoukai Yokai, Batman Naruto will give you some of his blood with some scales of the shark fin sword Samehada, Saiyan Naruto will give you some of his Saiyan blood with some Saiyan Ki along with some of Brolys special green Ki, Namekian Naruto will give you some of his blood with some Namekian Ki, Friezarian Naruto will give you some of his blood with some of Friezarian Ki, Super Fist of the Nosehair Naruto will give you some of his blood with some of his Super fist of the nose hair aura, MizuKami Naruto will give you some of his blood with some of his Chaos energy, Dr Eggfox Naruto will give you some of his special metal with some DNA of the freedom fighter Sonic the hedgehog, Anbu Shadow Naruto will give you some of his blood with some of his Kwami's energy and Suijin Naruto give you some of his blood with some fragments of the Zabuza Mamochi's sword the Excecutioner" then each Naruto created a ball of their blood witn special energy along with special material so the Naruto's threw their special blood orbs at Naruto.

After the Naruto's threw their special blood orbs at Naruto Vampire Naruto said "Absorb it into your body" which Naruto aborbed the blood balls into his body then Naruto roared so Naruto evolved from Perfect Naruto to Uzushio lord Naruto.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto was suddenly covered in multiple colours then Naruto roared so Naruto evolved into Uzushio lord Naruto.

After Naruto evolved into Uzushio Lord Naruto he got his clothes on which Naruto got his cloak on so Naruto noticed a special sword appeared on his waist.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of the bedroom which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

5 minutes later Naruto had something to drink which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bathroom so Naruto entered the bathroom.

After Naruto entered the bathroom Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the bathroom.

After Naruto went out of the bathroom Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto looked at Third hokage Hurizen so Naruto said "I would like to enter the chunin exams".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You may enter the chunin exams tomorrow" which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage building so Naruto went to training ground 0.

5 minutes later Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Warrior art Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported back into Orochimaru's hidden cloud village lab.

After Naruto teleported back into Orochimaru's hidden cloud village lab Naruto points at a seal hiding the eight tailed beasts missing horn which Naruto yelled "Warrior art death laser" then Naruto destroyed the seal hiding the eight tailed beasts missing horn with Warrior art death laser so Naruto stabbed the eight tailed beasts missing horn with his tail.

After Naruto stabbed the eight tailed beasts missing horn with his tail Naruto absorbed the eight tailed beasts missing horn into his body which Naruto felt copy of the eight tailed beasts chakra upload in his body then Naruto used Warrior art instant transmission so Naruto teleported back to training ground 0.

After Naruto teleported back to training ground 0 Naruto went out of training ground 0 which Naruto went for a walk then Naruto saw Yugao training so Naruto stepped out of the shadows.

After Naruto stepped out of the shadows Naruto said "Your skills was mighty impressive and a swordsman like me that is impressive" which Yugao asked "Why are you here in anbu training ground" then Naruto said "I am here because I wish to have a spar with you to see where I stand as a swordsman" so Yugao replied "Sure I'll test your skills in the art of Kenjutsu".

After Yugao spoke she drew her sword which Naruto drew his special sword then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto points his special sword to the sky.


	22. Chapter 22: Uzu lords de-evolution

Chapter 22: Uzu lords de-evolution

After Naruto points his special sword to the sky Naruto said "By the power of Fire and ice protect the innocent Kyuubi the dragon of justice" which Naruto activated his sword then Naruto got into his families Kenjutsu stance so Naruto said "I am ready and be warned it will not be easy to defeat me in a Kenjutsu match".

After Naruto spoke Yugai got into her Kenjutsu stance which the duo clashed blade to blade then Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash" so Naruto attacked Yugao with Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash.

After Naruto attacked Yugao with Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art dance of the red death" which Naruto attacked Yugao with Kenjutsu art dance of the red death then Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art red lotus blade" so Naruto beat Yugao with Kenjutsu art Red lotus blade.

5 minutes later Naruto sheethed his sword which Naruto moaned then Naruto devolved back to normal so Naruto thought _"It appears that my power up from each of my counter parts was only temporary and if I truly want to evolve into my Ultimate form I will need to visit other dimensions to obtain some DNA along with some energy from creatures of other dimensions"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of training ground 0 which Naruto went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto got to the Namikaze estate so Naruto unlocked the door.

As Naruto opened the door Naruto thought _"Home sweet home" _which Naruto entered the Namikaze estate then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

5 minutes later Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto got to the Namikaze estate then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bathroom so Naruto got to the bathroom.

As Naruto entered the bathroom Naruto thought _"Time for me to have a wash and clean my teeth" _which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto went out of the bathroom which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto got to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

As Naruto took his clothes off Naruto thought _"Time for me to have a good night sleep" _which Naruto took his cloak off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in an arena with Zeno the Omni king so Naruto said "I did not expect to see you face to face".

After Naruto spoke Zeno said "I am here because I had a vision that we fight to see who is the superior warrior" which Naruto replied "I know the chance to defeat you would be impossible because your species are something that I would call Omninion" then Zeno said "My species is actually called Celestialeans and nobody not even a Saiyan could beat a member of my species" so Naruto replied "I know I would not able to win I would at least give you a good match".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his cloak on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto got to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bathroom so Naruto got to the bathroom.

As Naruto entered the bathroom Naruto thought _"Time for me to have a wash and clean my teeth" _which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of the bathroom which Naruto went to the door then Naruto got to the door so Naruto unlocked the door.

As Naruto opened the door Naruto thought _"Time for me to obtain the dragonballs and gain the ability to teleport to other dimensions"_ which Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto went to training ground 0 which Naruto got to training ground 0 then Naruto entered training ground 0 so Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki.

5 minutes later Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "warrior art Instant transmission" then Naruto glew so Naruto teleported to Universe 7 planet earth.

After Naruto teleported to Universe 7 planet earth Naruto searched for the seven dragonballs which Naruto found the seven dragonballs then Naruto grabbed the seven dragonballs so Naruto said "Mighty dragon appear and grant my three wishes".

After Naruto spoke the seven dragonballs activated which the green dragon Shenron appeared then Shenron said "What is your first wish" so Naruto replied "My first wish is Saiyans mate get turned into Saiyans".

After Naruto spoke Shenrons eyes glew which the Saiyans wife got turned into Saiyans then Shenron said "Your first wish has been granted and what is your second wish" so Naruto replied "Your second wish is all Saiyans regain their tail".

After Naruto spoke Shenrons eyes glew which a Saiyan monkey tail sprouted out of their tail bone then Shenron said "Your second wish has been granted and you have one wish left" so Naruto replied "My last wish is abilities to use Instabt transmission to teleport to dimensions that do not exsist".

After Naruto spoke Shenrons eyes glew which Naruto felt his body shift then Shenron said "Your last wish has been granted" so Shenron disappeared.

After Shenron disappeared the seven dragonballs deactivated which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Warrior art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to training ground 0 which Naruto went out of training ground 0 then Naruto went to the Namikaze estate so Naruto got to the Namikaze estate.

As Naruto unlocked the door Naruto thought _"Home sweet home" _which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

5 minutes later Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto got to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

5 minutes later Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bathroom.


End file.
